


LA ESPIA QUE PODÍA LLORAR

by MarionSLee



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death character, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, posibles spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Soldado de Invierno ha caído, las pérdidas humanas a su paso han sido incontables. Tras la batalla, cuando todo ha pasado, es hora de regresar a casa y llorar por los que ya no están.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA ESPIA QUE PODÍA LLORAR

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic ha nacido a raiz del segundo trailer de la película "Capitán América: El Soldado de Invierno" y ésta es la escena que lo ha inspirado. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/__marion__/media/gifs/natashacrying_zps5b4607c6.gif.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Mil gracias a mis betas, apocrypha73 y enia, por sus consejos, sus aportes y su paciencia infinita. ¡Os quiero, ladies! <3<3<3
> 
> Y se agradece de corazón cualquier comentario que queráis hacer y será más que bienvenido.

LA ESPÍA QUE PODÍA LLORAR

 

Natasha sabía lo duro que era perder a un compañero. Tener a tu lado a alguien durante la batalla, luchar codo con codo, cubrirse mutuamente las espaldas. Y que, de repente, ya no estuviera, que todo lo que quedaba de él estuviese ante ella, bajo una fría sábana blanca de una fría habitación de la morgue. La misma sensación helada que ella sentía en ese momento.

Era cruel que eso sucediera; como una mano que se metía en tus entrañas y tiraba de ti, sacudiéndote, intentando arrancarte las vísceras, pero sin conseguirlo. Y que comenzaba de nuevo, más duro, más difícil. El dolor no cesaba, se enroscaba en tu abdomen, clavándote las garras y recordándote que ya nunca volverías a verlo. Era difícil perder a un compañero. Ya le había pasado antes, a lo largo de su carrera, como agente de la KGB y, más tarde, como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. y todas aquellas pérdidas le habían afectado en mayor o menor medida. Pero la afectaba más cuando quien yacía bajo la blanca mortaja era el joven y prometedor agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. que los había ayudado a acabar con el Soldado de Invierno. Sam Wilson, conocido dentro de la agencia como Falcon, dormía para siempre bajo la sábana. 

No había esperado sentirse de aquella manera. Conocía a Sam desde hacía poco tiempo, días tan sólo. Todo había sucedido muy rápido, demasiado tal vez. La confrontación final había dejado grandes destrozos en la ciudad y había acabado con la vida de decenas de personas. Daños colaterales, les llamaban. Pero Sam no había sido un daño colateral. Había luchado valientemente contra el Soldado y, gracias a él, Steve y ella habían podido doblegarlo. Sin Sam, no lo habrían conseguido. Sam era la gota que había colmado un vaso que creyó no poder llenar.

Steve estaba allí, a unos pasos de distancia, dándole el espacio que necesitaba. Steve, tan valiente, tan honorable, tan protector. El Capitán había perdido a uno de sus soldados. A otro más.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Steve decidiera moverse, acercándose a ella, hasta que el poderoso brazo del Capitán rozó contra el suyo. Natasha siguió con los ojos puestos en la figura tendida sobre aquella camilla metálica. Intentaba dominar unas lágrimas rebeldes, que caían por sus mejillas. No quería que Steve pudiese verlas. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, cansada. No tenía sentido reservarlas y dejó que se derramaran, deslizándose con lentitud por su rostro.

Estuvieron así, en silencio, uno junto al otro, no supo cuánto tiempo, hasta que la mano de Steve la tomó por el codo, con gentileza, oprimiendo sólo lo necesario para llamar su atención. Natasha tomó aire y desvió la mirada hacia su compañero, alzando el rostro para mirarlo.

No le gustó ver aquella expresión en las facciones de Steve, mezcla de preocupación y tristeza. Si ella se sentía mal, él debía sentirse peor aún. Sam estaba bajo las órdenes directas de Steve cuando todo ocurrió. Se obligó a sonreírle; una sonrisa forzada que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Natasha… 

Ella asintió, bajando la mirada y desviándola de nuevo hacia el lugar donde Sam reposaba.

—Estoy bien.

La mano de Steve sobre su codo la oprimió un poco más. 

—Tenemos que irnos, Nat. Debemos dejar que… hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

Sabía que debía hacerlo, que debían marcharse. Nuevas lágrimas se agolparon tras sus párpados. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlarlas. Despacio, alzó su mano. Le temblaba como jamás le había temblado y, despacio, la colocó en la cabeza cubierta de Sam, sobre su frente. El calor humano había desaparecido. Ya sólo quedaba un cuerpo que comenzaba a enfriarse. 

—Do svidanija, moj drug —dijo, en voz tan baja que ni siquiera ella misma se escuchó pronunciar. Se mordió el labio antes de añadir—: Adiós, amigo mío —queriendo asegurarse así de que, estuviera donde estuviese ahora, él la había comprendido.

Se giró sobre los talones de sus botas, despacio. María Hill aguardaba junto a la puerta, abrazándose a sí misma con tal fuerza que se podía apreciar la tensión en sus manos. Tenía el rostro lívido, los ojos empañados y la boca cerrada, formando un rictus de dolor. Natasha se dirigió hacia ella, con Steve siguiéndole los pasos. Al llegar, se paró junto a la mujer. Ambas se miraron durante un segundo, compartiendo sin palabras el dolor de haber perdido a alguien con quien trabajaban, alguien que les era conocido. Se entendieron sin necesidad de hablar. Natasha la tomó por el codo y apretó ligeramente antes de salir por la puerta y encaminarse pasillo abajo.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando la voz del Capitán la detuvo.

—Natasha.

Ella se giró, despacio.

—¿Sí?

Steve pareció dudar antes de hablar. Cambió el peso de su robusto cuerpo de una pierna a otra, buscando la postura adecuada.

—¿Estarás bien? ¿Necesitas… — preguntó el hombre, preocupado. Ella le sonrió apenas, deteniéndolo antes de que continuara.

—Gracias, Steve. Lo estaré —contestó. Con lentitud, sabiendo que los ojos de su compañero estaban aún fijos en ella, se giró, encaminándose hacia la salida. 

En su cabeza resonaba una y otra vez la premisa que tantas veces ella misma se había repetido como un mantra y que había acabado por asumir como cierto, aunque se estuviese desangrando por dentro: La Viuda Negra siempre estaría bien. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su cazadora conforme se aproximaba a la puerta de su apartamento. Estaba tan cansada que apenas podía levantar los pies del suelo para dar el siguiente paso. Habían sido unos días extenuantes, corriendo de un lado a otro, sin poder respirar, sin darse tregua. Sólo quería llegar a su casa y tirarse en la cama. Y darse una ducha. Aunque no tenía muy claro en qué orden lo haría. No le importaba.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo. Tenía esa manía: no le gustaba que los vecinos supieran cuándo entraba o salía de su casa. Cerró tras de sí con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado y dejó las llaves sobre el pequeño mueble que había junto a la puerta. 

Antes de darse la vuelta ya sabía que no estaba sola. Alzó la cabeza despacio; levantando la barbilla y endureciendo la mirada, observando la estancia por el rabillo de los ojos. Un ligero roce de ropas, unos pasos sigilosos. Echó mano a la pistola que llevaba escondida en la parte trasera de su pantalón y con un fluido giro, apuntó hacia el frente en el mismo movimiento. 

La figura de Clint emergió del pasillo. La mano que sostenía la pistola se relajó de inmediato, dejando caer el arma al suelo antes de rodear el sofá y correr en su dirección, sin pensarlo dos veces. La expresión del rostro de su compañero, oscurecida a medias por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana de cortinas corridas, mudó con rapidez de la sorpresa inicial a una de genuino alivio. Tiró la toalla que llevaba en las manos y salió a su encuentro.

Natasha se arrojó a sus brazos y Clint la atrajo hacia él, reteniéndola contra sí, con la respiración entrecortada. Enterró el rostro en su pecho. Clint no llevaba camiseta y olía a fresco y a jabón. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y la abrazó estrechamente, pegándola a su cuerpo. Ella lo imitó, pasando sus brazos por la cintura masculina, sobre el pantalón que llevaba puesto y lo abrazó tan fuerte como le fue posible, casi con desesperación, dejándose envolver por su calor. Le costaba respirar, no sabía bien si era por la fuerza de aquel abrazo o por la sorpresa de encontrarlo allí, precisamente en aquel momento, cuando lo necesitaba tanto. Nada de eso le importaba en ese preciso instante. Él estaba allí. Era lo único importante.

—He estado buscándote —dijo Clint, con voz grave, los labios de él contra su pelo y los dedos clavándose con suavidad en la carne de sus brazos -. Llegué hace unas horas y he visto la ciudad casi en estado de sitio. Era imposible contactar con nadie de SHIELD y sé cómo ha quedado el Triskelion. Estaba preocupado por ti, Nat, hasta que os he visto en las noticias, a ti y a Steve. Supuse que vendrías hacia aquí en cuanto tuvieses oportunidad.

Natasha se quedó donde estaba, con su nariz pegada al esternón de él, respirando el aire caliente que salía por su propia boca e intentando controlarse; pretendiendo mantener a raya las lágrimas que se estaban comenzando a formar en sus ojos.

Como si lo hubiese percibido, Clint aflojó su abrazo, dando un paso hacia atrás, a la vez que la tomaba por ambos codos.

—Nat, mírame.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas. No tenía ningún problema en que la viera de aquella manera. Aún así, se resistió a levantar la cabeza. Pero él tenía otros planes: la tomó por la barbilla y, con gentileza, la hizo alzar su rostro hacia él.

Natasha rehusó mirarle, manteniendo los ojos bajos. 

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó.

Su voz la urgía a hablar, a que le contara todo lo que había sucedido durante esos frenéticos días. A contarle sobre la muerte de Sam, aunque él no lo hubiese conocido. Quería hacerlo. Pero necesitaba tiempo; necesitaba ordenar las imágenes que corrían detrás de sus pupilas. Se recreó en el suave contacto de sus dedos bajo la barbilla que, de una silenciosa manera, le otorgaban el tiempo que sabía ella necesitaba.

—Nada —contestó, aún a sabiendas de que él no se tragaría aquella mentira. Y añadió—: Sólo me alegra que estés de regreso.

De la garganta de Clint salió un sonido de contrariedad.

—No pretenderás que me crea eso, ¿verdad? Que no te ocurre nada.

No, no lo pretendía, pensó Natasha, cerrando con más fuerza sus manos tras la espalda de Clint, sin darle opción a que se alejara más de ella. Él volvió a preguntar:

—¿Qué pasa, Nat? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Muchas palabras podían definir a Clint Barton. Una de ellas era la paciencia. Y otra podía ser la cabezonería. Si no le contestaba, podría estar segura de que él estaría preguntándole qué le ocurría hasta que uno de los dos se aburriera. Ella sería la primera en hacerlo. Y con él no tenía por qué ocultarse tras la máscara de la Viuda Negra, la maestra asesina, la imperturbable espía. Con él podía ser simplemente Natasha. Levantó la mirada, fijándola en él.

—Hemos… hemos perdido a mucha gente, Clint. 

Las cejas de Clint se fruncieron al entrecerrar los párpados. Natasha fijó su mirada en los labios de su compañero, a pocos centímetros de ella.

—En batallas como la que acaba de suceder, siempre se pierde a mucha gente, esto no es nuevo para nosotros. ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así? ¿Quieres contármelo? —preguntó, en voz baja y ronca, colándose apenas sus palabras por los oídos de Natasha, calmándola de una extraña manera. 

Natasha tragó saliva y levantó la mirada los centímetros que precisaba para encontrar la de Clint. Vio en aquellos ojos azules dibujada la preocupación que sentía por ella y cómo, a su silenciosa manera, le decía que podía contar con él. Clint no necesitaba palabras.

—Durante la lucha contra Barnes, el Soldado de invierno, hemos perdido a… —Natasha tuvo que detenerse para tomar aire. Clint no la acució, sólo esperó a que estuviera preparada para continuar. Cuando lo estuvo, ella prosiguió—: Hemos perdido a Sam Wilson. Era una de sus primeras misiones. Estaba… estaba luchando junto a Steve y junto a mí y, de repente…

Tras sus párpados se amontonaron imágenes inconexas de la batalla. Coches explosionados que volaban por los aires. Naves que se estrellaban contra edificios. En medio de todo aquello, Steve, Sam y ella, codo con codo, corriendo, disparando. Hasta que perdió de vista a Sam. Lo encontró tumbado bocabajo sobre el cemento, sin vida, con una bala en su cabeza y sus alas de metal aún desplegadas, como un ángel caído.

Sintió que la garganta se le hacía un nudo y el aire tornarse caliente y pesado al entrar en sus pulmones. Clint alzó su mano para acunar su mejilla derecha. Natasha se apoyó en ella, sólida, reconfortándose con el calor y la firmeza que exudaba. Sus propias manos se agarraron con fuerza a la espalda masculina.

Clint la atrajo de nuevo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se dejó acunar entre sus brazos, intentando dominar sus sentimientos. 

—Todos hemos perdido a compañeros en algún momento, Nat —lo oyó decir, cerca de su oído—. Sé que esto no lo hace menos doloroso, pero así es. Cada vez es diferente. Unas veces duele más que otras. Sé lo que se siente.

Sabía que Clint llevaba razón, pues también había pasado por eso. Él había perdido a compañeros, a amigos, antes de trabajar con ella. Pero, tal y como le había dicho, eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Tal vez el tiempo se encargara de ello. En aquel instante, en aquel justo momento, dolía como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón y lo hubiesen lanzado a una pira ardiendo.

—Podríamos haber sido cualquiera, Clint, Podría haber sido Steve. O yo. O tú —dijo ella, con la voz amortiguada por el pecho de él—. Podrías haber sido tú.

Aunque con cierta reticencia, Clint la separó de él lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. 

—Pero no lo hemos sido, Nat. Por suerte o por desgracia, no estamos hablando de nosotros. 

Ella apretó con fuerza los labios. Notó cómo sus dientes se clavaban en la suave carne del interior de su boca.

—Era un buen tipo. —añadió Natasha, sintiendo que el nudo era cada vez mayor y que la amenazaba con no dejarla respirar—. Y era muy joven. 

—Siento no haberlo conocido.

Inconscientemente, Natasha elevó la comisura de sus labios con una triste sonrisa.

—Él sí te conocía a ti. Me dijo que le hubiese gustado compartir una misión contigo.

Clint le dedicó una sonrisa igual de triste.

—Seguro que a mí también me hubiese gustado.

—Es todo muy injusto, Clint.

—Es lo que hacemos, Nat, es nuestro trabajo. Nos vamos a una misión y regresamos. Puede que algún día no lo hagamos.  
Natasha pensó que, tal vez, un cuchillo al rojo vivo clavado en su estómago habría sido menos doloroso que aquella verdad incuestionable. Era lo que acababa de vivir, la muerte de Sam Wilson: un hombre entregado a su trabajo y que creía en lo que hacía. Su vida se había visto truncada luchando por lo que creía que era justo.  
Notó cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban de nuevo tras sus párpados, quemándolos. Intentó tomar aire pero parecía que alguien le estaba oprimiendo los pulmones con un puño de hierro.  
—Si necesitas llorar, hazlo.  
No se molestó en luchar contra las lágrimas. Dejó que resbalaran, en silencio. Se aferró a Clint con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz y lloró como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Lloró, tragándose la amargura de haber perdido a un amigo, alguien que había cuidado de ella, que le había guardado las espaldas. Lloró por Sam Wilson.  
Pero, aunque llorara por un compañero caído, no podía dejar de pensar que Clint podría haber sido quien estuviese debajo de aquella sábana, en la morgue. Se aferró a él con más ahínco, con desesperación.

—Shhh, estoy aquí —le susurró Clint, al oído.

Sí, estaba allí. Despacio, se apartó unos centímetros de él y alzó la mirada. Encontró los ojos de Clint fijos en los suyos, llenos de una preocupación que la conmovió. Su compañero llevó las manos hasta su rostro y le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares primero, para terminar besándola en ambas mejillas. 

Clint bajó la mirada para fijarla unos centímetros por debajo de su barbilla. Una de sus manos viajó hasta el valle de su clavícula, en donde una pequeña joya dorada dormía, calentada por la piel de Natasha.

—Aún llevas la gargantilla —observó, acariciando con delicadeza el precioso colgante de metal en forma de flecha. Natasha llevó su mano hasta el mismo lugar, atrapando la de Clint bajo la suya. Le escocían los ojos y notaba un picor incesante en la nariz y en el fondo de la garganta. Pero sentía que haber soltado todas aquellas lágrimas le había venido bien. Hizo una mueca con los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo lograrías que me la quitara si me arrancas la cabeza —le contestó, sintiéndose un poco mejor que unos minutos atrás, atreviéndose incluso con una leve sonrisa—. Y lo han intentado.

La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Clint fue un beso, suave y tierno, apenas un roce de labios, que la dejó sin respiración por su delicadeza y con hambre de más.

—¿Te quedas esta noche? —le preguntó, susurrándole contra su boca.

Clint asintió levemente.

—Sabes que no iré a ningún sitio.

Natasha abandonó los labios de Clint y se acercó más, tanto como pudo, su cuerpo pegado por completo al de él, apoyando la mejilla sobre el pecho desnudo. Escuchó su corazón palpitar bajo su oído, en un ritmo vigoroso y certero, recordándole que Clint estaba vivo, que ella también lo estaba. 

Sus brazos se cerraron una vez más en torno su cintura, apretándolo con fuerza, como si quisiera que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo y desaparecer bajo su piel, aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes.

—Quédate y abrázame. Sólo eso, abrázame —susurró Natasha.

Y eso hizo: los brazos de Clint hablaron por él y la sostuvieron con fuerza, refugiándola entre ellos. Por aquella noche, las lágrimas habían terminado.

 

FIN


End file.
